


Mother

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Mismatched Family [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother/son bond, Motherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on Jack and Tooth's Motherly/Son relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Meeting Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Army and Guardian of Memories was not as intimidating as Jack had thought it would be.

 

_ At all. _

 

The only intimidating thing about her was her tendency to ignore personal space in favor of taking a glance at his pearly whites. However, that was leaning on strange rather than intimidating, so in reality, meeting her - The great guardian of memories, the Queen and general of her own army- was nothing more than a leisurely chat; the whole ‘Pitch Black is back’ drama none withstanding. 

 

She was fierce and determined, yet soft and sweet to her companions. Perhaps it had been that kindness that she showed him that draw him to her. And maybe, it was that gentle yet hyperactive nature she had that made him look up to her. The way she treated everyone, so nicely and genuinely. Tooth was caring, taking time to listen to him - to simply be there. After 300 years of isolation, this was a breath of fresh air.

 

And yes, Tooth and the other Guardians may have ignored him for the past three centuries. They hadn't been there. But the love that she showed him everyday filled a part of the whole they had helped create in him. Tooth’s sweet musings and gentle words picked him up when he felt like breaking apart. The way her soft hands would treat the wounds inflicted by the cruel world took him back to blurry memories of when he was but a young boy first exploring the village around him. He never got to remember clear faces, but the feeling was always in his heart.

 

She loved him like a mother loved her child. She loved him like family.

 

And Jack couldn't be happier for it.

 

* * *

 

Which is why seeing the same Jack Frost she treated as a son sneaking into the Tooth Palace when he  _ knew  _ that he was already welcome was a rather peculiar sight for the Guardian. The boy knew that was a feat well near impossible to accomplish. The miniature versions of herself swarmed the place, proving it a challenge to go in unnoticed. The constant movement left for no spot to be unaccounted for.

 

 

He was stealthily making his way over to the main pillar where she would be usually found giving addresses and directing the Tooth Collections. She didn’t dare follow him herself, eager to see what he was up to.

Jack brought his hands to the front pocket of his hoodie, bringing out what she could only describe as a clear-iced sphere. He looked around once more, as if to make sure he was alone as could be in the overpopulated palace. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled out a piece of parchment and placed it on the floor with the sphere. 

And as mysteriously as he appeared he was gone.

Jack Frost has come and gone, leaving a slight trail of frost where he had once stood (or well, hovered over). Curiosity called to her, beckoning Tooth over to the objects he’d left behind. 

The sphere was a snow globe, in which the centerpiece was the Tooth Palace, atop Punjam Hy Loo. Thousands of little flecks mimicked her fairies, other bits of ice made an intricate figurine of her inside the palace. She knew Jack to be artistic, but this was not something she had expected from him. The piece was sturdy, and surely wouldn’t break easily, yet it looked deceivingly delicate. Every detail expertly crafted to fully imitate the real image.

 

In the paper, a fancy kind most likely from North’s shop, was a note. Upon reading it, she smiled; true and heartwarming.

_ Happy Mother’s Day. _

_ Love, Jack _

 

That however, didn’t stop him from trying. 


End file.
